the_spoof_housefandomcom-20200214-history
Character Roll
Ivy (Ivyviolet AKA Admin) Hi! This is me, who is majorly featured in the spoofs. I'm the admin as you see, and I always are in control. So peeps, come and join us! Why do you still remain friends with JY after he hurt you this badly?- Blazer He helped mending my heart. It's that simple.- Ivy But you know, he hurt you in the past. It costed you your whole damn reputation! You know what I'm talking 'bout, Ives. - Blazer Yeah. JY did something really stupid!- HTC But why?- Blazer *insert bittersweet smile* I know, I know. I just know. -Ivy Bramble (Bramblestar2521) Hey! I'm one of the rarest users online! Just kidding! I'm one of the members on WFW, but will seldom join this chat! Love you guys. I'm also the co-editor, alongside with Karameru. I have 975381774864576765785837563 club penguin accounts and I love Ninjago XD Hey bestie- HTC XD- Ivy You guys are such a good couple. (secretly ships it) -JY Karameru (Karameruc/Caramel) Uhh... Hi, I'm a person who is fond of animals and drawing. Currently a major fan of Sonic the Hedgehog and Warrior Cats but also likes tons of other franchises like Shugochara, Alex Rider, Big Time Rush and so on. More active on my deviantart account, but will come here from time to time. CARAMEl!!!- Ivy …- Karameruc Hailflight (England Guy) I am currently staying in England for my education, but I'll come back once a while and edit with Bramble's account. {He's really shy btw~ Ivy} Uh yeah... Ivy has a crush on me and I'm tired of confronting JY4eva, so yeah, I'm stuck here. Hi guys. FINALLY!! Wait… I SO DO NOT HAVE A CRUSH ON YOU! ~Ivy You had one on me- HTC Not funny. Besides, you're like my bff. And you said it was "had". -Ivy You still love him?!- JY No. I love you ;3 -Ivy GAH! HELP ME!- JY High fives Ivy. - HTC 55 -Ivy I need a coffee- Hailflight HTC (Dramatic Guy #1) So I'm dramatic? Fine. I'm acting the role of being Ivy's best friend, and I always get roped into unnecessary rumorssss (Brought to you by JY4evah). I'm like the Calm and Cool guy in the team. Not badass. Not badass… Hmmm… -Ivy How is that your business? - JY I'm his bestie, remember? -Ivy JY4evah (Rumor BG guy) Ivy x HTC 4evah! No, not really. I'm the guy who gets hacked all the time. And apparently, Ivy likes punishing me. So, I like blue, blue, Percy Jackson, Physics, V22, Maroon 5 and blue. Blue is my life. I hate Ivy, Brmable, Iveh, Brambl and Ivy. AND DA RUMORS! I heard that Blaze is gay for you.-Ivy No way in hell. I'm as straight as a stick!- JY I know you aren't. I really really really really really really really like you ! <3 <3 <3- HTC Lol -Ivy Bad Timothy! Stop this at once! I really really really really really really really like you ! <3 <3 <3- HTC That's it Timothy! Ubowbyvruvybpeuayryvapp!- JY Cindercloud (Stereotype Nice girl) Ivy! I'm not the stereotype girl! Hi, My name is Cinder. Welcome to the chatroom. I like HTC (according to JY4evah), and I think Blazer's okay. I just hate him when he goes Chem-mode. So nice. Your intro is the shortest- Ivy I don't care, just wanna get this done n go XD- Cinder I DO NOT GO CHEM-MODE!- Blaze Whatever.- Ivy BlazerKatniss (Mr. Nice Jock)Category:Characters I love my name. And I use it all the time. Ivy is my friend (as well as HTC and pretty much everyone here). I love Chemistry, and though Ivy hates it, she doesn't mind when I totally talk crap about it. She just tunes out… And quits chat. Eh, she'll be used to it in no time. You are dam right I hate Chemistry.- Ivy What the heck?! Who hates science? -Blaze MEEEEEEE! EVEN THOU PHYSICS IS FUN MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!- JY I am, like, so wounded now. - Blaze I'm sorry Blazer, but you sound like an effing girl.- Ivy He's gay for you- JY Say what? -Ivy Guys stop putting junk on my profile!- Blaze He's gay for you- JY … -Ivy …-Karameruc If a guy is gay, he wouldn't be falling for a girl, daft idiot. - HTC OH ASDFASDFASDFASDFASDF!- JY BTW, am I the only one noticing that we can technically call him a girl? Katniss- ring any bells?- Ivy This is the only time I'm agreeing with you. - JY Lol. Hey Katniss~ - HTC GUYS SHUT UP! I LIKE HUNGER GAMES, OKAY?!- Blaze Yes gurl. - JY SHUT UP! I hate girls!- Blaze I thought you liked fiery girls? - Ivy STOP BEING AN ASS AND SHUT UP!- Blaze ''-Bramble has issued a 3-day ban-'' Kourico (Nature's best friend) I'm Kourii, currently shipping Kourico (Kourii and Nico). I love the seaside. I live in one of the huts near Bar city, and I'm friends with Bramble and HTC. Kourii! Missed ya! How's Becks doing?- Ivy She's a deviant, Ives. She's doing good: she gave me a sketch of a patch of seabourne daisies!- Kourii Is this one of your immaginary friends again? I'm Canadian, you're not. BLAH BLAH BLAH- JY Facepalm yourself, Jeffrey.- Ives I live by the sea in Canada. Nice to meet you, Jeffrey. - Kourii By the way, I am an estabished Canadian, sucker.- Ivy SHUT UP, BMM!- JY Stop harassing my friend! - Blazer Ha. Ha. Ha. Do you know she has a damn crush on you?- JY STOP- Blazer I don't and shut up. - Ivy I know you do; besides, I'm not a person who freaks out or spazzes after a person of another gender confesses. We'll still be friends.- Blazer That is new information, Ivy. I never knew you had a crush on a boy.- Kourii KOURII! Stop your pretty blonde mouth (NO OFFENCE MEANT)- THAT GUY IS- Yeah. I admit this crime, people. Kill me. - Ivy He's pretty sweet to support you after all this mess, Ivy. He should be a great friend. *sends virtual roses*- Kourii Ivy, nice friend you have. I gotta go. - JY JEFFREY! Nooooooo!- Ivy That jerk is cruel. Always picks the worst in people. -Blaze Katniss! That's enough!- Ivy Ivy. No more of this HG reference!- Blaze Katniss, your loser friend is so stupid; at least Kourii is better than her.- JY -Bramble has banned JY's account for a week- You okay? I'm sorry about his behaviour.- Blaze I'm okay, I think- Ivy Are you really okay? No offence...- Kourii I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much. I'm used to it.- Ivy I have your back. Don't you ever forget that. - Blaze Thanks. - Ivy Is he always this... rude/ impolite?- Kourii Nah, JY's just shy. I think he has a soft spot for smart blondes.- Ivy YoloDeadpool (Flirty guy who has a striking resemblance to Kai from Ninjago) Hey, I'm Leo. You can also call me "LeoDeadpool". I hate gay people like Katniss (just joking, he's my best bro). Ivy is a far away friend of mine, but most of the times we still end up arguing. You guys act just like a perfect couple.- Blaze PUT THAT ON HIS EMAILS AND HE'LL KILL YOU. -Ivy Really? - JY You can try- HTC (WTF MAN??? STOP SPAMMING ME JEFFREY!!!!! GO KISS YOUR VALERIE OR SOME GIRL YOU JUST MET!!!) -YoloDeadpool Good morning, Leo.. -Ivy (... Good morning?)- YoloDeadpool *FACEPALM* Good grief, Leo. Stop being such a b***h to JY. (I CAN"T HELP IT WHEN HE"S TRYING TO STEAL MY SPOTLIGHT IN CHAT!!!!!! I"M GOD, MF-GOD OF WHATSAPP SPAMS!) Can you spear JY a blow, Leo? I don't hope that we resort to dragging Ivy and you into a hotel room. -HTC (K. BUT I WILL STILL HUNT YOU DOWN IF YOU SPAM ME AGAIN, JY.)- YoloDeadpool O_o - JY Exactly why not to do so. - Ivy STFU- JY